Swords Clash!: Minkai Zokatakei vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
At a Bar Hikaru was walking along the streets in a smal town in the 6 Great Nations. He was on a trip to meet Ryun and Naruto about trade routes with the Lost Lands. He stepped into a local bar and ordered a jar of sake. He then noticed a spiky haired man on the bar counter, who appeared to be unconcious. He then said, "Hey, bud, you awake?" The man snored. He was fast asleep. Hikaru opened a book he was reading at the moment, but was interrupted by some local thug causing trouble. He sighed and said, "Just stay quiet and they'll leave you alone." He took another swig of his sake. "Hey, you," said the thug. Hikaru turned around to see the face of a person he saw in the Bingo Book. "Yeah you, who the frig are you?" Hikaru sighed and said, "A neanderthal like you couldn't understand." "Your going to regret that, kid!" the thug said as he lifted his hand to punch Hikaru. A large blast of yellow chakra hit the man, sending him crashing into the wall. The man groaned as he passed out. "ugh... Who's makin' all da noise.." Minkai said drowsily, lifting his head off the table. "The guy you just blew away, is the cause of the disturbance of your sleep," said Hikaru. Minkai looked at Hikaru. "You tryin to start something??" Minkai said. "Uhh...No," said Hikaru. "You were wondering who was making noise, and I answered." "Y'know what, I'm getin tired of your smartass remarks!" Minkai said as he pointed Soul Edge at Hikaru. A large surge of yellow chakra hit Hikaru. Hikaru flew into a wall, almost smashing through it. He brushed off the dust and said, "You must be Minkai Zokatakei, Seireitou's friend." "That perverted mutt? I'd hardly call him a friend." Minkai said, recovering slightly from his hangover. "And yet," retorted Hikaru. "I've heard you aren't that strong." "Exuse me??!" Minkai said. Minkai's eye turned dark yellow, and the people in the room started screaming in horror at presumably nothing. "WHAT did you just say??!" Minkai roared as the building walls started to tear off as if they were paper. Soon the entire building was in pieces, and corpses layed around the area. "Yep," said Hikaru. "You might as well be at the level of a genin." Minkai yelled as he pulled out Soul Edge Soul Edge's eye opened, and a huge amount of chakra suged continuously through the field. Minkai slashed Hikaru's arm off in a fraction of a second. "YOU TALK BIG FOR A DEAD MAN!!" Hikaru looked at his arm as the blade cut through it...or tried to. His arm was bleeding, but it still was attached to his body. He smiled and said, "Nice, I didn't mean what I said previously." Minkai looked at him confused. "You definatly aren't one to toy around with. I think that if I was to use Shikai, I'd lose. So," he drew his Shadow Blades. "I'll fight you in Bankai." His swords then transformed into their Bankai form. He jumped back and said, "Kyoseisuraisu Gyakujoukusariken." Minkai stabbed the ground. "Hanasuko." The ground ripped and opened up. Hikaru sidestepped easily and said, "Try again." "Very well" Minkai said as he came up from the ground and sliced Hikaru, ceating a deep gash in his chest and stomach. The Minkai that stabbed the grond dissaspeared in a puff of smoke. Hikaru healed the wounds easily and said, "Wow, you are a force to be reckoned with. I guess using joke attacks will gat me killed, and I know what that's like." The true fight begins Minkai kept his sword on guard. " Very funny. I have died also, but my afterlife was much more.. unpleasant." Minkai said as he stared at soul edge.. Hikaru then said, "I see, so you survived Hell and came back to life." He chuckled, "I must say, I am impressed." "But still... to be alive again.. is it a gift.. or a punishment?" Minkai said to Hikaru, but also to himself. Minkai looked up at Hikaru. " While we inhabit the world of the living.. are we really alive?" Hikaru scratched his head and said, "Ya know, I've never really thought about it..." He then said, "Do you trouble yourself with such profound questions?" "Quite often. Either way, dead people like us share the same fate.." "So depressing," said Hikaru, "Should we continue with our fight?" Minkai swung Soul Edge around in the air. "Sure. I didnt know we were actualy fighting." Minkai swung his sword upward, and crystals encased Hikaru. "I'll find it interesting to see how strong I am compared to you, Hikaru Kurosaki." Hikaru smiled and disappeared. He then slashed Minkai on the back and and arm, disabling Minkai's left arm Minkai's left arm became large and Mutated. Minkai swung his sword around and hit Hikaru. Hikaru didged esaily. the tress around him fell down as if they were twigs. Minkai's arm returned to normal. "Hey, watch out. You might hurt somebody." Minkai taunted. Hikaru comically looked at Minkai and said, "Says the guy who got in the Shinobi Book of World Records for starting the most bar fights." Minkai smiled. "And Im proud of it." Soul Edge glowed slightly. "Ah, shut it! Im having fun here!" Minkai said to presumably nobody. Hikaru looked at Minkai's sword. "The Soul Edge huh? A friend of mine fought and defeated that sword some time ago. I forget his name, but I think his name was similar to the name for a single piece of a chain." Minkai looked at the malevolent eye. "The blade has become red from many bloody battles. Im a wanted criminal. But can you really hate me? Can you really blame me for my involumtary actions?" Hikaru sighed and said, "Who said I'm blaming you? I was just reminiscing." Minkai looked at Hikaru's shadow blades. "Those..look very similar to the Soul Calibur.." Hikaru looked at his blades and said, "Yeah, I never took the time to notice, but yeah, they're similar..."